


The Wrong Saltzman

by officialfaberrygleek



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Hosie, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Minor Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Parent Alaric Saltzman, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialfaberrygleek/pseuds/officialfaberrygleek
Summary: While Josie is off campus and Lizzie is out of hiding spots from their father who is ready to punish her, she seizes the opportunity and uses a glamour spell. There’s only one slight problem. Hope and Josie are secretly dating, Lizzie looks like Josie, and Hope wants to do a whole lot more than practice some spells together.set after 2x08. Hope rejects Landon. Landon breaks Josie’s heart. Hosie happens sometime after that. Slight Hizzie.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Wrong Saltzman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing Hosie so I hope you enjoy! Read and Review pls :)

“Elizabeth?!”

Lizzie Saltzman panics as her father gets closer and closer to her hiding spot. She has managed to avoid him for a solid sixteen hours, but it had to come to an end at some point. As she is about to accept defeat so she doesn’t have to get caught in a literal closet, her phone vibrates in her jeans.

  
**Jo**

**hey I’m gonna be a while**

**at MFH. Do you mind getting**

**my potions test results???  
**

Lizzie’s face lights up at the mention of Josie being gone. That gives her an idea.   
  


**Lizzie**

**sure thing jo**

**itll be on ur desk**

**Jo**

**thanks Liz**

Lizzie quickly stuffs her phone back into her pocket and places a hand on the wall. As she draws magic from the school, she thinks about the incantation in her head.

With a sigh she casts a glamour spell over herself about a second before Dr. Saltzman throws open the closet door with an ‘aha’ on the tip of his tongue.   
  


“Josie,” his eyes are confused. “Um... what are you doing in the closet?”   
  


Lizzie smirks inwardly. It worked. She clears her throat awkwardly. “Sorry dad, I was just um, taking a moment to think” 

Alaric looks like he wants to question the girl further, but nods anyway.

”It’s okay, sweetie. Everybody needs time to themselves.” He starts to turn on his heel but twists his head back to look at her for a long moment.

”Hey, you haven’t happened to see your sister around, have you?”

Lizzie immediately shakes her head. “Nope.”

Her father nods and stalks off after another moment of staring.

Lizzie takes a deep breath before leaving the closet. She takes notice to the mulitiple smiles and waves she gets walking down the halls as Josie. It feels... different.

It’s not like the blonde twin wasn’t popular, because that was in no way the case, but most people gave her tight smiles as she strutted to her classes. 

As she enters the library, she immediately approaches MG, Jed, and Hope sitting at a table. It’s certainly an odd trio, but she doesn’t question it.

”Hey guys!” She says cheerily like her sister does every time she enters a room. Lizzie momentarily wonders how she does it.   
  


“Hey” the three speak in unison, Jed and MG barely looking up from the book they had been poring over. Hope, on the other hand, looks up with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eyes Lizzie has never seen directed towards her. Always Josie. Only Josie.   
  


Before she can take a seat Hope holds out a hand to stop her. “Jo, do you think you could help with a spell real quick in my room? It’ll only take like a minute...”

Lizzie’s first instinct is to tell her to go suck a hot one, but she stops herself.

 _What would Josie do?_ She sighs, realizing her twin would agree in a heartbeat.

”Sure” she forces a smile. Hope grabs her hand throwing a ‘later’ over her shoulder to the guys as she practically drags Josie— or well Lizzie to her room.   
  


Lizzie steps into the room, a little unsurely. “So what spell did you want me to he—” Lizzie doesn’t get to finish her sentence because she is getting shoved up against the closed bedroom door before she can blink.

Hope’s lips are immediately leaving wet kisses all over her neck and Lizzie feels completely violated. 

“H-Hope!” She squeaks as one of the tribrid’s hands strokes one of her thighs. 

Hope smirks and pulls back a little. “Oh come on, did you really think I needed help with a spell?” She lets out a soft chuckle before capturing Lizzie’s lips with hers. 

Lizzie can’t help it when she begins to reciprocate. Hope was a good kisser and her lips really were soft. Lizzie opens her eyes after that thought. Hope _was_ a good kisser. Her lips _were_ soft. But why exactly were those soft pillowy clouds attaching themselves to her twin sister in the first place?

Lizzie pushes on the Mikaelson’s shoulders, effectively ending the kiss.

”What’s wrong?” Hope asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

”Why are you kissing me?” Lizzie asks dumbly. She regrets it a moment later, but by then Hope is already stumbling out an explanation.

”I missed you... you’ve been gone all day,” the auburn haired girl looks down at her feet. “Is this about our fight last night? ‘Cause even though you don’t want us going public, I still wanna be together. It doesn’t matter to me. I love you, Jo.”

All Lizzie wants to do is siphon away her spell and run away. She can’t believe it. Her best friend (yes that’s right, best friend) and sister are together and she didn’t even know! She can’t wait to yell at them both later. But she holds back. For now.

”That’s not it. I just... am not really in the mood.” Lizzie bits her lip. Guilt creeps onto Hope’s face.

”Right. I didn’t even think to ask before I practically attacked you. Sorry babe” Lizzie really wants to wrinkle her nose.   
  
“...do you wanna cuddle?”

And that’s how Lizzie Saltzman ends up cuddling with Hope Mikaelson in said girl’s bed.

-:-

Lizzie wakes up and immediately takes notice of the person _spooning her_. Her first instict is to slap the hand that is under her shirt but stops when she takes notice of her perfectly manicured hand attached to an overly pale arm.

Her eyes widen and she quickly siphons from the sleeping tribrid next to her. After recasting the glamour spell she sits up and basks in the cool air. Sleeping next to Hope is like sleeping next to a furnace. 

Lizzie almost groans when she feels said furnace shift in the bed. Then she almost shits herself when she feels a hand begin to trail up her rib cage.

Just as it is nearing the underside of her breast she grabs it and yanks it off of her body. “ _Okay_ , why don’t we get up!” She practically jumps off of the bed, ready to get away from Hope.

”Jo? What’s up with you today?”

“What do you mean?”

Hope runs a hand through her hair and sits up, her shirt riding up a little.

”I don’t know. You’ve been acting weird ever since you got back from Mystic Falls High. Did something happen there?” Concern etches it’s way onto Hope’s features.

”No, no. I’m just... tired?”

”We just got up from a two hour nap”

Lizzie inwardly groans. Why does Josie have to have such a caring and attentive girlfriend. Or fuck buddy? Or friend-with-benefits? Shit, she still needs to figure that out. Not to mention she needs to know why her sister wanted to keep _whatever_ her and Hope’s relationship is a secret. Like, now.

But first she needs to get away from the horny supernatural fruit salad that is Hope Mikaelson.

”Right. Well my back is a little sore-”

”Do you want a massage?” Hope buts in, a light smirk on her face.

Normally Lizzie would kill for a massage, but with the way Hope is staring at her— or well her _sister_ , she’ll have to pass.

”I’m good... I just need to lay down. In my room. Alone.”

Before Hope’s sweet and caring mouth could open to say something else, Lizzie slips out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

-:-

Once safely alone in her dorm room, Lizzie trashes Josie’s side. Or, to revise, she goes in search of Josie’s diary.

Her sister has always been a private person to most people. Most people being their father, mother, friends. Basically everyone except _her_. But, diary’s have always been a secret thing. Ever since Lizzie had read one of Josie’s entries in fifth grade.

The blonde siphoner can still remember the consequences of reading her sister’s diary. She can still feel the ground shaking as Josie cried about boundaries and diary’s being private. She also remembered their mother running in to calm the brunette down.

It was also the only time Josie has ever lost her cool. At least to the point of cleanup being needed. As well as some new pants.

Now as Lizzie runs around looking for potential cloaking spells, she doesn’t think about that day. She hates that day and always has. It was the day Lizzie Saltzman had her downfall. It was the day Elizabeth Saltzman almost lost her confidence. It was the day Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman _peed her pants_.

The atrocious feeling of her urine-drenched jeans still haunts her to this day. Not to mention the stain she swears she can still see on their floorboards. 

“Aha!” Back in reality Lizzie has come across her sister’s diary tucked behind some red, lacy underwear and a hard cover copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_. 

Lizzie rushes to sit down on her bed and cracks open the journal as if it were the grimoire of the gods. 

She skims through recent pages looking for Hope’s name written in purple pen. On March 17, there’s a particular entry with the tribrid mentioned a couple hundred times and just as Lizzie is about to get the deets, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Josie?” 

It’s Hope. Lizzie rolls her eyes. It’s quiet out in the hall for another moment, until-

“...Lizzie?” 

Lizzie holds in a scoff. She’s always the second Saltzman when it comes to Hope. 

She quietly tucks away her sister’s diary under a pillow and pads to the door. With some hesitance she pulls it open and is met with Hope standing on the other side with a bag full of... something.

Lizzie prays it’s not a bunch of sex toys.

”Hey...” Hope starts nervously, raising a hand to rub the back of her neck.

”Hi, what are you doing here?” Lizzie doesn’t try to keep the annoyance out of her voice. The tribrid frowns but otherwise doesn’t let Lizzie’s tone affect her.

”I, um, well you said you weren’t feeling well and that you were tired, so I brought you some soup” Hope holds out the bag hesitantly.

Lizzie smirks without thinking. “You’re such a softie, Mikaelson”

“You sound like Lizzie” the auburn haired girl chuckles with a smile, the frown disappearing the second Lizzie’s mood brightens.

The younger girl wants nothing more than to siphon away her glamour spell and scream that she is Lizzie. That she knows about Josie and Hope’s secret romance and she’s livid.

But before she can, Hope steps forward and places a lingering kiss to her cheek. When she pulls away, it’s only by a few centimeters and Lizzie can feel the tribrid’s hot breath on her face, acting as a heater.

”Don’t worry, snarky you is kind of hot.” Hope’s voice drops an octowave and Lizzie inhales sharply. She’s pretty sure Hope is using her sex voice. She has to stop whatever this is. 

”...you know what’s hot? Personal space!” Lizzie nervously laughs and gives Hope a light shove.

Hope furrows her eyebrows and places the bag of soup down next to the door.

”What’s your problem today? And don’t give me that crap about not feeling good, I know you Josie. I know that when your sick you like to watch Tangled with Lizzie or me and only eat that vegetarian soup that the kitchen makes, and you haven’t done any of that.” Hope wrings her hands out.

“Are you mad— or upset with me? I just... I don’t get why you don’t want to hang out with me. It’s like you’re a different person or something” 

Lizzie’s eyes widen. _Oh shit_. Hope’s onto her.   
  


“ _What_?! Hope, babe, I love you, okay? I’m not mad at you, I swear” Hope’s eyes light up.

“You... love me?” 

Lizzie blinks. Considering how fast and obliviously Josie falls into love, she figured that Hope and Josie had already had the talk of the L-Word.

Nevertheless, Lizzie clears her throat and nods vigorously. “Yes! I do, Hope. I love you.”

That’s all it takes for Hope to grab her by the waist and yank her into a searing kiss.

This time Lizzie doesn’t push her away.  
  


-:-

  
Josie smiles widely as she enters the Salvatore school. It’s been a long day and she’s ready to say goodnight to Lizzie and sneak off into Hope’s room like normal.

”Hey Josie, you’re back!” An approaching voice calls. Josie turns to see Dorian. 

“Hi Dorian” 

“I’m glad I caught you. Your graded paper is sitting on my desk. I know you were out today, so I left the door unlocked ‘cause I didn’t know when you’d be back.” He begins to walk away but turns around at the last moment. “Oh! And Hope didn’t come get hers either... I swung by her room but she didn’t answer. If you see her, let her know, okay?”

Josie nods and the man walks off, for real this time.

While Josie’s a little upset that Lizzie never picked up her paper, she is happy that she now has an excuse to go see Hope.

It doesn’t take long to grab both her and Hope’s graded papers from Dorian’s classroom. As she’s walking in the direction of Hope’s room, a voice stops her.

”Jo!” It’s MG. Josie slows her walk so that he can catch up. He does, and falls into step with her.

”Hey, MG” 

“Hey? That’s all you have to say? Dude you totally ran off with Hope earlier and didn’t even say bye! What spell did she need help with, anyway?” Josie frowns and stops walking. She reaches a hand out and grabs MG’s arm when he doesn’t.

”What are you talking about? I’ve been at Mystic Falls High all day... remember? I was supposed to interview Ethan Machado for the Salvatore Squirrel? I told you about this yesterday!”   
  


MG furrows his eyebrows. “Well... yeah, but I thought you finally realized that the day in the life of a Timberwolf was totally boring.” He shakes his head. “Wait, if you weren’t here today, who found me, Jed, and Hope in the library and then ran off to help her with a spell?”

Josie’s expression goes from confused to worried in a second flat.

”I don’t know, but whoever it is could be a danger to the school. And the whole town...”

”Well good thing our resident monster killer is with her— or it... still not clear on who or what we’re encountering...” 

Josie tightens her hold on his arm. He winces at the sudden pain. “Wait! We have to find them now! Hope could be endanger!”   
  


He scoffs out a laugh. “Come on, Jo... it’s Hope. She could kill a monster without moving. Or blinking.”

”Not when that monster is disguised as her girlfriend!”

MG raises an eyebrow and his jaw practically hits the floor.

”WHAT?! _Girlfriend_?!”

”MG! Is that really the most important part of that sentence?! Go get my dad. And Kaleb. And Jed. I’ll go find Lizzie. Then we’ll all reconvene and save Hope. Got it?” Josie’s voice is firm and commanding. MG nods and vamp speeds off.

Josie takes that as her cue to rush over to her dorm room, where another surprise is waiting.

-:-

Hope slams Lizzie down on the bed and Lizzie has to fight off every instinct that’s telling her to _incendia_ Hope’s tribrid ass. She tries to think about Rafael as Hope peppers kisses down her neck, but the shoulders she’s digging her nails into are smaller and much less broad. Sebastian is a no too, considering his hands are calloused and bigger compared to the soft and gentle ones running up and down her back soothingly. That’s when she gets it! MG! His hands are soft and he and Hope have similar builds, at least in terms of muscles...

“Oh god!” Lizzie can’t help but moan as Hope finds her pulse point. That’s when she feels the smirk against her neck. It’s only there for a moment, though, because then a pair of lips and a tongue are replacing it. _A very talented tongue_.

“Oh god!”

Lizzie’s eyes spring open at the sound. That one wasn’t her. It seems Hope figures that out too because she pulls away and turns around.

”Hope! What are you doing?!” Lizzie knows that voice. It’s the same voice she’s been speaking with for the past day. Which can only mean one thing...

”J-Josie? I- what- umm...” Hope’s eyes flicker between both of the girls, unsure of what to think or do. Lizzie can feel the confusion radiating off of her.

“Hope, get away from her. She’s the newest monster...”

Lizzie groans.

”I don’t understand... why does she look like you?” 

“ _It_ , Hope. It. And we don’t know. What we do know is that... the monster is dangerous and we need to get it to the cells until we know more...” 

Lizzie clears her throat. “ _Hello?_ I’m not a monster.” 

At the disbelieving looks from Hope and Josie, Lizzie siphons the spell from herself. Hope’s confusion only grows and Josie’s eyes widen, if that’s even possible anymore.

”LIZZIE?! Are you serious?” Josie’s voice can be heard from the other side of the school. And that’s not an exaggeration considering two thirds of the school have super-hearing. Hope included, who covers her ears at the deafening screeches her girlfriend makes.

”Ow” Hope mutters, but both Saltzman twins ignore it. Well, Lizzie gives her an eye roll, but the blonde is much more focused on the angry brunette stomping towards her.

”What were you thinking?! Using a glamour spell, acting like me, and for what?! That’s not rhetorical, Lizzie, answer me!” 

“I... needed to escape dad and his lame attempts at punishments. It’s not my fault you have a secret relationship that I didn’t know about! I thought I was helping with a spell, instead your puppy shoved her tongue down my throat like we’re in some CW show!”

”Lizzie!”

Hope stands up and steps in between the battling sisters. “Wait, why didn’t you just tell me you were... you?”

”Oh, please. You’re almost as far up my father's ass as you are my sister’s. You would’ve ratted me out within a second.”

Hope’s expression softens. “That’s not true... you’re my best friend, Liz... even if I hang out with Josie more.”

Lizzie smiles. She even almost pulls Hope into a hug so that their full house moment could come full circle, but a voice stops her.

”GIRLS!” It’s their dad. He’s close. Lizzie sighs and turns to Hope.

”You owe me this after trying to defile me” then she siphons from the tribrid and casts a glamour spell, this look different than the last.

”Where’s the monster?!”

As Alaric enters the room with MG behind him, he sees Josie and Hope standing next to each other with sheepish smiles. But that’s not what captures his attention. It’s the blonde sitting on Josie’s bed.

”False alarm, Ric. Josie just got freaked out at seeing me again.” The woman who looks like Caroline Forbes-Salvatore stands up from the bed and opens her arms with a dramatic smile.

”I’m home!”

And later that week when Alaric receives his weekly call from the actual Caroline and orders Lizzie and her accomplices to eight days of community service and the blonde catches Hope and Josie giving each other heart eyes as they pick up trash, she realizes just how much she means that sentiment.

She _is_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> HOSIE NATION HOW WE FEELING? Hope you enjoyed this, it was great fun writing it. I really enjoy one shots but this is not the end of this. I really love writing Lizzie and her feelings/humor, so I’m starting a sort of series with Lizzie/Hosie. All one shots, some are in the same universe, some not (I’ll be sure to clarify) anyways pls comment and kudos are awesome. Mwah!


End file.
